


Natural

by Erik_Heinrich



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Death spiral, Gavin gets the flu at some point, It's gonna be a bit short, M/M, Nesting, Rk900's name is Richard but he goes by Nines a lot, Wing People, courting, preening, they are both idiots, they coo and skree sometimes, they have wings and tail feathers and talons, writing this because i Love my followers on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_Heinrich/pseuds/Erik_Heinrich
Summary: They are all wing people.Gavin gets partnered with Nines. As expected hes not too happy about it, but their partnership seems to be going well. That is until spring comes along. Nines wings seem a bit fidgety and Gavin is nesting. Nines doesn't realize he's been trying to court Gavin, and Gavin is just as oblivious.or. They are both complete idiots the whole time





	1. Little Bird

Gavin usually got looks. This he was used to. A glare, a nervous glance, a faked smile. However as he walked into work that day he got smug smirks and whispered side glances. They all knew something he didn't, and that was enough to put him on edge.

"Gavin!" Hank smiled wide slapping an arm over his shoulder.

"Fowler wants to see ya!" He shook him a little before letting go.

Gavin sneered at the old man. If it made Hank happy then this certainly was not going to be good.

"You wanted to see me?" Gavin poked his head into the office as he knocked lightly.

"Yes. Come in." Fowler waved Gavin inside.

It didn't take long for Gavin to notice the other body in the room with them. 

In the seat beside his own sat another man Gavin had never seen before. He wore a black turtleneck and tan pants. Wings tucked away politely. From what Gavin could see they were mostly white. A part of Gavin wanted to size this man up, rather, he anxiously took his seat. He didn't dare look at the man's face yet.

"Reed, this is your new partner. I want you to take him under your wing so to speak. Play nice." Short and sweet. 

The two men stood up on taloned feet and faced each other for a proper introduction. It was then that Gavin saw his face.

Oh.

"Hello. My name is Richard but you may call me Nines if you'd like." He said warmly stretching out a hand.

"I look forward to a great partnership."

It had happened slowly. Nines took note of the human's gently changing body language. As he spoke out his greeting the human's wings lifted defensively, tail feathers spread wide, even the man's head feathers poked up. The light behind him making him look like a dark silhouette, a winged demon. Aside from the deep frown on his face it was clear to tell from all else that this was not a happy human. Still, Richard held out his hand and smiled. 

Fowler had been watching like a hawk, or like a magpie actually. The Captain had expected nothing less from the brash Detective, and before Gavin could flip his lid Fowler had taken to flapping his iridescent black wings . Papers flying about the room, the sudden rush of air had deflected Gavin at the commotion his feathers settling down some. He scoffed out a muffled curse before stiffly whipping around managing to smack Nines in the face with his feathers as he stormed out the office. 

Gavin could hear them. He could hear their smug little snickers and he held out his wings rather rudely to smack anyone who got in his way. 

Nines had followed the fussy human to his desk where he placed only two personal belongings. The first was a small plant he had named Leroy, and the second was a framed picture. On it showed Hank, Connor, and himself smiling in front of Cyberlife tower. His "birth" if you will, and Nines chuckled at the bunny ears Connor had given him. On the back unseen, a note read, "To my new baby brother."

On the other end of the desk Gavin crossed his arms and sulked. Wings now tucked behind him and tail feathers poking out from behind his chair, he looked Nines over once more. 

He looked almost exactly like Connor, who at a glance was happily preening Hank's old wings. Hank had allowed it as he grumpily finished his part of a report. Connor was always fussing over the old man's wings, stating how important it was to take care of them. As annoying as it was, Gavin had to admit that Hank looked a lot better than he had in years. What with his son's death and all. However much Gavin disliked Connor, he was definitely grateful that he was around to help the Lieutenant. He was sure Hank was going to off himself back then, he wouldn't have blamed him if he did. 

But now, Gavin's gaze returned to the android in front of him. Now he had his own Android to deal with. Despite how ruffled his feathers were about all this Gavin couldn't help but wonder what this one was like. Would he be at all like Connor? Or someone completely his own? They looked similar enough, yet their wings were different. Both had owl like wings but where Connor's were light and dark grey, Nines wings were mostly white. The edges of them looked as though they had been dipped in the blackest of inks. Nines eyes were blue and sharp, while Connor's were brown and gentle. 

What model was he? Gavin had thought Connor was the last. Gavin wasn't sure if a question like that was considered rude now. His over all curiosity had not been enough to calm the flames of his anger and Gavin had taken every opportunity to hit his new partner with his feathers. 

\---

"So how did your first day working with Detective Reed go?" Connor asked preening Richard's feathers.

"He doesn't like me." Nines sighed out on the floor where he sat. 

"He doesn't like anyone." Connor giggled.

"I read his file. He's a great Detective. I know we can be great partners if he'd only give me a chance." Nines huffed.

"You'll be fantastic together I'm sure." He reassured as he ran his fingers through Nines soft feathers. 

"I hope so." Nines closed his eyes as he relaxed into the touch.

Nines had as he usually did, spent his afternoon with Hank and Connor before flying his way back to his apartment in the cold winter night. 

They would make such a great team. Nines knew they would. He'd just have to get Gavin to believe it too.

\---

It had been a few weeks in and to Nines credit, the tension had calmed. Despite Gavin's constant bickering, Nines indulged him with an air of amusement. Richard could't say that they were perhaps friends, but he could confidently say Gavin didn't hate him. Nines could definitely work with that.

The two were currently checking out a crime scene. The poor bloke. It seemed he got the blunt end of a rather deadly argument. Clearly a crime of passion too. Wings broken and feathers violently ripped out, a real bloody mess. Did the guy really think he'd get away with such a crime? Footprints left all over in the filthy alley, not to mention various feathers of his own were left behind. In fact.

"Get behind me." Nines spoke out suddenly when the trail lead to a dumpster. 

Sure enough the man inside had heard and he burst out in a flurry of feathers and garbage. 

Turns out it was an android. That explains the lack of fingerprints, but Gavin was sure Nines already knew that. What with his special robo eyes.

The android that Gavin recognized as an old domestic model, (heaven forbid if he memorized all of their stupid names, all the letters and numbers.) Started to run off on foot.

"What's wrong with him?" Gavin asked collecting himself quickly.

"His left wing is broken." Nines answered shortly getting ready to pursue.

Gavin however, must have been waiting months to get some air under his wings because in an instant they were fully extended.

It was the first time Richard had seen them so clearly. They were a rich brown color, resembling a bird of prey. They were beautiful, albeit scarred and messy, nevertheless the sight left Nines breathless. 

A strong gust of wind and Gavin was off, flying up with such impressive speed. Skillfully he dived down like a missile before bringing forward taloned feet.

The android really didn't stand a chance against a police officer such as Gavin, even if his wings had worked. Gavin did well to keep himself in peek shape. 

"Hey Bigbird, get the phck over here and help me!" Gavin yelled out on top of the struggling android. 

Nines shook himself out of his daze and promptly found his way to Gavin.

\---

Outside the precinct Nines joined the Detective. Taking his spot to the left of Gavin, Nines stood silently.

"Where the phck were you back there?" Gavin asked with crossed arms. His tone and expression were less mad and more on the side of scolding. 

"Your wings are beautiful." Nines answered sincerely, turning his head to meet Gavin's harsh gaze. 

The response seemed to make Gavin falter some and he brought his wings closer to him out of his sudden self consciousnesses.

"I need to know I can rely on you." He schooled his face again,"Its a dangerous job."

"It won't happen again I assure you. You can fully place your trust in me." Nines answered confidently and seriously, voice even dropping some as he spoke.

"Good." Gavin grumbled out.

\---

Nines sat silently as Connor was once again preening his wings.

"You have such pretty feathers." Connor chirped as he finished. 

"May I try?" Nines asked looking over his shoulder.

Connor smiled wide before comfortably sitting where Richard was once.

"I've never been preened before." Connor practically vibrated with excitement as he spread his wings out.

Truly a sign of trust.

Nines brought up his hands with hesitation. Preening was a feature of domestic androids. Richard was not a domestic model. He was a soldier by programming, and humans learned this from their parents. 

Richard took a sharp breath in.

'_Just do what Connor does._'

With in the first few seconds Connor had practically melted against him, cooing contently from the feeling.

"Is this fine?" Richard asked anyway.

"I never knew it felt so relaxing."Connor hummed,"Does it feel this way for you too?"

"Yes. I often look forward to it." Richard sighed out the tension in his shoulders.

Connor's wings didn't need much preening, but Richard combed his fingers through a bit longer just for Connor.

"Dad! Look at how pretty Richard made my feathers!" Connor twirled around for Hank to see. 

"Yes very pretty Connor." Hank patted Connor's head and he beamed childishly at him. 

Richard hung around a bit longer before heading back home. He was quite relieved and comforted by the fact that he could preen properly if he ever needed it. 

\---

**Spring**


	2. Feather Quills and bloody ink

Spring. Truly a wonderful time of year. The days grow longer and the snow melts away into blossoming color. Birds sing their love songs high up in the trees, and not unlike them, both humans and androids partake in the marvelous courting process.

Unfortunately even in spring, hate still stands idiotically strong. Murder almost as old as love itself and while cupid works over time so do the police. 

It had been a rather long past few weeks. With most officers running on autopilot at this point. Not even the cheeriest of bird songs could make them smile. The same could not be said for Richard. Who at the moment took full advantage over the warmer weather. 

Behind the precinct in a seemingly forgotten garden, Richard laid down on the greening grass. His glorious wings like snow spread fully, feathers practically melting in the sun's warmth. Eyes closed Richard heard soft footsteps in the grass behind him.

"Hey tin can you dead or something?" Came a voice that was undeniably Gavin Reed's.

Nines breathed out slowly and allowed himself a smile as he relaxed further into the ground. 

"I'm just enjoying my break. You?" Richard answered still behind closed eyes.

Gavin made a series of grumbles before speaking up again.

"Couldn't find you anywhere inside."

"Care to join me?" Nines had been hopeful however doubtful.

He had learned to hope for the best but expect the worst, and with Gavin Reed that mindset had done Nines well. Still, it would never stop him from trying. 

There had been a moment or two of silence long enough to make Nines wonder if Gavin had left. Nothing but the birds and the wind rushing past filled Nines ears. He about lifted his head up to check when Reed finally spoke up again. 

"We have another case." And Nines frowned at that.

Had that been a no simply because they had a case? If not, would he have said yes? Richard really hated not knowing. 

"Right." Richard's face fell into a more neutral expression as he stood up from his place on the grass.

Needlessly he stretched his limbs above him, wings pointing up to the sky before comfortably settling back down.

"Lets go."

\---

Gavin stood behind Nines as he looked over the tablet in his hands. Forensics had already done their job, but Gavin was sure Richard would want to go over it all himself. From all the things in the room to catch Gavin's eyes, the last thing he expected it to be was Nines wings.

"What are ya doin?" Gavin asked when the fluttering continued for a few minutes. 

"I'm not sure. My wings feel restless. Maybe I need a fly around." Richard grunted out frustrated before his wings stretched out in a circle above him and fluttered like tambourines.

Reluctantly tucking them back in he tried hard to keep them still to no avail. The fluttering continued through out the day, it was nothing but distracting if not hypnotic to Gavin.

With the long hours ahead of them, Nines set to ignore his fidgeting feathers as best he could. 

It had been, for the two of them, a hectic day.The murder rate always spiked at this time of year. With another case added to their list of many they stayed in late to finish the report.

Somethings were perhaps too horrible to talk about. It was this case that seemed to really get under Gavin's skin. A single mother who had rejected a man's courtship. Rather than deal with rejection, he thought it best to murder the poor woman. When her five year old daughter woke up from the commotion, the man.....

**No.** Gavin couldn't bare to think of it, he had felt like throwing up when Nines had told him. Extreme sadness and rage burned in Gavin at the news. In fact, he had cried down at the two bodies, and although he was not necessarily a religious man, he prayed for them. Especially the little girl. That case, he knew would disturb him for many weeks after. Sometimes he wished he could forget such cruelties existed. 

Nines, who finally focused enough on his work for his wings to settle down some, took notice of Gavin's sharp scowl. His eyes drifting off to the right, observing a rare sight. He had seen Gavin do this before only briefly. It seemed to be an unconscious habit of his whenever he was stuck doing desk work. In his focus he would preen the inside of his wings. He had never been at it long though, after all they were never at their desks much. 

The more Nines watched the more concerned he became. What had started out as gentle preening turned violent and compulsive. Feather after feather, he pulled them out rapidly. Even to the point where his wings started to bleed. The thick red liquid coating his other feathers and fingertips. Yet, Gavin was still intently focused on his work, and Nines had to wonder how many of the scars he'd seen had been from moments like this.

Gavin had after sometime cursed himself at how many feathers he pulled out. Eyes dilated, he mumbled as he gathered them up and threw them in the small trash bin at his desk. 

"I'm going home. See ya tomorrow."He yawned off.

"Sleep well Detective." Nines bid farewell over his shoulder.

He wished he could tell Gavin not to do such things to his feathers, but it really wasn't his place. Not if he wanted his human partner mad at him.

Deciding that perhaps it was time for him to return home as well, Richard shut down his computer. Before leaving, without really knowing the reason why, he had took the feathers with him. 

\---

Spring was a number of things. It was the bringer of new life, the season of love, and a _Liar_. Spring lied big time. With what was supposed to be the start of longer and warmer days had actually been bitter cold on some. (The week after that late night felt more like winter than spring.) It had even snowed earlier that Wednesday. Gavin had been one of many to get sick from it.

"Richard, a word please." Fowler had called out from across the bullpen. 

"Yes Captain?" Richard answered closing the door to the office behind him. 

"Reed has just called in sick, and he sounds like all hell. As swamped as we are right now, I'd like to ask a favor of you."

"What might that be?"

"I want you to watch over him, make sure he gets well as soon as possible. I'm worried about him. He lives alone you know?" 

"I'll try my best Captain." 

"Thank you. You are excused."

With the new objective added:

**[Nursed Gavin Reed back to health]**

Next to the good dozen other objectives revolving around the Detective , Nines set off. 

As Richard got closer and closer to Reed's residence he reflected over their relationship status. Lately there seemed to be a kind of calmness to it, maybe even bordering on tender. He'd like to think, maybe even friends. 

Walking up to the door step, Nines knocked in three staccato beats, When four measures went past in full note rests, Nines tried again. And again their was no answer from the brass section, where Nines were the violins. 

Perhaps the Detective was asleep. Nines had almost jumped through the window when he decided to try opening the door. However he highly doubted the Detective would leave his home unlocked. With a slow turn of the nob the door clicked open. 

Oh.

He should have a quick word with the Detective about that later. For now he had a human to scan and take care of. 

First peeking his head inside, the house was dark.

"Detective Reed?" He called out. 

"Captain Fowler sent me over." Still the house remained silent.

Observing where he stood, which so happened to be the living room, Nines took mental notes about what he saw. 

"Gavin?" He called out a little louder this time and an irritated grunt came from the room at the end of the hall.

Making his way down, the small home looked lived in. Not clean but not necessarily dirty, just....lived in. The same could not be said when Nines had finally arrived at the door way of Gavin's room. 

Loose feathers pillowed the ground and a pile of clothes, blankets, and any other soft objects collected in a heap at the left corner of the room.

Nines looked over the master bedroom again and saw no sign of the ill human.

"Gavin?" He asked out in a whisper.

A series of grumbles and movement came from the soft mountain, and soon Gavin's head poked out from the side of it.

Oh. So Gavin had been nesting, and by the looks of it he had been nesting for a good solid portion of the week. Choosing the comfort of his nest than his now bare bed in his sickness. 

"What are ya doin here?" Gavin asked in a horribly rasped voice.

"I was told you were ill. I came to help."Nines spoke coolly.

And they had spent quite a few moments in the chillingly still silence. Gavin glared at him, his brows pinching down hard as Nines stood watching him.

"Well?" He finally croaked out, "What's stoppin ya?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, really.


	3. sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my siblings and I like to say, "Be nice to me I'm sick." 
> 
> I've never had the flu before.

"Well?" He finally croaked out.

"What's stoppin ya?"

'_Right_'

Perhaps it had been the speed at which Nines approached, or the way he brought out his hand, that made Gavin flinch away from the touch. Which Richard found odd. Reed had never been afraid of him in the past, at least not outwardly. Then again, Richard never touched the Detective before. Sure, Reed had touch him tons of times by now. Always in a shove or a smack of feathers. Not to mention that, at the moment, Reed was extremely vulnerable. If Nines had made to hurt him, Reed would have no chance at defending himself.

The thought caused his LED to spin a bright yellow and he frowned at himself. He took in one slow breath before bringing out his hand once again, this time in a far more gentle manner. 

Nines hand was cold, and Gavin wondered through shivers if Nines had always been cold or if it had simply been the weather that chilled the androids body. Regardless the feeling was welcome on his burning skin. 

Gavin stared up blankly as the android was no doubt scanning him. Due to how the frown his partner wore only deepened, Gavin assumed that his first guess had been correct. He had the flu. 

The touch of Nines hand, dare Gavin think, turned into a soothing one. One meant to comfort. 

"I'll be right back." Richard stood up swiftly and turned for the door, feathers causing a rush of air to whisper past. 

Gavin listened to the light foot steps and the vibrations they sent through the floor before his front door was opened and closed quietly. Once again Gavin was alone in his silent home. 

The thought to hide himself away in his nest again poked his brain nearly on the minute, and every minute he made no action on moving from his place there on the floor. 

He wasn't sure how long it had been since Nines had left and he wasn't counting, but the longer he waited the closer he was to sleep, and maybe he had. All he knew was that he had opened his eyes at the commotion coming from the front of his house. 

The front door opened and the ever familiar crinkling of plastic bags made its way to Gavin with the breeze. He had expected the Android to come back into the room to check on him again, but rather the loud banging of pots and the knife hitting the cutting board told Gavin that maybe the android was busy. And if he was busy in the kitchen then that could only mean good things. _Food_.

Gavin was Glad that the Captain sent Nines over. He was starving, but with the way he felt he'd rather go hungry than leave his nest. Or move for that matter. He only hoped that his android partner _could_ cook. Gavin was still unclear about his model, but he was certain Richard wasn't a domestic one. 

The image of Nines babysitting or cleaning the dishes in a little pink apron made him laugh, which unfortunately turned into a violent fit of coughing. Nines had come in quickly at that and Gavin had been somewhat disappointed that Nines was not wearing the aforementioned apron. 

A drink of water and Nines was back in the kitchen. Gavin wished his nose wasn't clogged up, he was getting far too curious about what the android was cooking. 

It must have been a long meal because once again Gavin found himself in unrestful sleep.

"Detective......Detective." Soft whispers invaded the empty darkness of Gavin's dream and they seemed to echo all around him.

"Detective Reed." Nines gave another soft shake of the human's shoulder. 

"Detective, you need to eat before I can administer any medicine. You can sleep all you want after that." Still nothing but a grumble from the ill human and Nines left out a small huff. His food would get cold soon.

Picking up a lose feather Nines tickled Gavin with it, effectively getting him to smack his own face. 

"Phck!" He cursed himself awake.

"Oh good, you're awake." Nines smiled.

"What?" Gavin growled out miserably.

" I need you to eat this." 

Oh! The food. Yes. Time to see how the android did.

"Can you sit up please."

"Give me a moment will ya?"The blankets and clothes fell off of him as he lifted himself up and somehow felt extremely cold despite his feverish temperatures. 

When Richard patiently held out the spoon for him Gavin shot another shade of red.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you spoon feed me! Give me that!" Gavin hissed mistakenly snatching the bowl away. Hot liquid spilling over the side and onto his lap.

"Fuck!" 

"You'll be fine." Nines stated quickly and Gavin gave him a glare.

"Eat."

Finally looking down at the contents of the bowl it surprised Gavin at how good it looked. And taking a bite had surprised him much more. Not the traditional meal to eat nor was it a complicated one. Chopped potatoes, beef, corn, and green onions all in a seasoned beef broth. Gavin made a note to remember this for another cold day. 

Nines, although not showing it, had been anxious about the meal, but with the way Gavin was practically inhaling his food he assumed it turned out just fine. He let out the breath he hadn't know he was holding as he sat watching his human partner eat. 

With Gavin's tummy full of the hot meal, drowsiness threatened to take hold of him again. 

"Before you do." And through sleepy eyes Gavin caught sight of Nines pouring something.

Gavin went to protest, knowing full well the flavor of said liquid but opening his mouth wide had been a mistake and in one quick motion the spoon was shoved in his mouth. 

Making sure the medicine left the spoon with ease like a mother of five, Nines lifted the spoon back out. Gavin making a face like he'd just eaten an entire lemon. 

"Phck you!" And Nines left out a gentle chuckle.

"Now you can rest."

Gavin made a series or grumbles as he scooted his way back into his nest. Nines sat himself against the wall next to Gavin. Forearm resting on his raised knee he listened to Gavin's breathing. It wasn't long before Reed fell asleep.

Informing Captain Fowler of his progress Nines looked about the room. He rather liked seeing Gavin's beautiful feathers, he rather liked the scent that was undeniably Gavin's, and looking down on the pile of soft fabrics where the man laid, Richard rather wanted to join him in the warmth of it. Instead, he wrapped his own wings around himself and went into stasis. 

\---

"Hey tin can." Lifting his head out of his wings Nines was shocked to see Gavin standing there in front of him, wrapped in a blanket he leaned over the android.

"Yes Detective?"

"Get me some more of that broth stuff."

"Right away." He stood tucking his wings behind him again with a flutter. 

_Were they still doing that?_

Coming back with the newly heated food, Gavin was sitting up. 

"How do you feel?" Richard asked handing over the bowl and taking his place against the wall again. 

"Like all hell." He sniffed grossly.

"After you finish eating I suggest you shower and get into a more comfortable change of clothes." 

"Mhm, sure." Gavin grunted back.

Then the house when silent aside from the sound of the spoon hitting the bowl.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Gavin spoke up when he was about half way through his meal.

"As long as it takes for you to get better." Gavin didn't respond for a while after that.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?" Nines asked with a hint of worry.

"I'm gonna shower. I'll let you back in when I'm done." Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Oh." And Nines couldn't help but feel relived.

Down the hall Richard paced. He didn't quite like being away from Gavin for so long. He blamed it on his worry.

"Alright toaster, you're good."

'_Finally_'

"Its about time for another dose." Nines reached for the bottle.

"Fuck, you sound like my mom." and Gavin made a noise that Nines guessed was supposed to be a laugh. 

"Open." Nines towered above him and with the upmost reluctance Gavin complied.

\---

Gavin had been doing quite a lot of sleeping as of late and Richard supposed it was a good thing. His sources told him sleep was one of the best ways for the body to recover from sickness. Only, Gavin didn't seem to be getting any better. 

He was sweating profusely. Upper body out of the nest and wings spread wide to help cool himself down. Laying down on his stomach at some point Gavin's head found its place on Nines lap.

Not sure what to do with his hands, Nines had noticed the state of the detective's wings. Gavin's feathers were quite horrid looking. So, Nines took a sharp breath in and with shaky hands combed his fingers through Gavin's feathers. 

Gavin had tensed at the feeling but as the gentle motions continued he couldn't help but let out a groan. He had only ever allowed his mother to preen him, even as an adult with faked reluctance. Gavin was never big on the whole grooming thing. Never trusted himself to, least he want no feathers at all. 

At the moment he was in no state to complain and even he knew how bad his wings desperately needed this. Even if Gavin wanted to complain he wouldn't, maybe if it had been a few weeks earlier or if it had been Connor here rather than Nines, Gavin would make a big fuss and kick the android out. Either of them. But as it were, Gavin trusted Nines enough with his life. He had to as partners. He trusted Nines to care for him in his sickness and trusted Nines enough to willing give access to his wings. Even if Gavin was well, Nines could easily tear his wings from his body, and yet Gavin knew with all certainty that Nines wouldn't. 

Nines LED finally settled back into a blushing blue as Gavin relaxed against him. 

'_Just do what you did with Connor._' He reminded himself. 

It had been such a pleasant surprise that Nines knew how to preen so well. Nines was unexpectedly domestic for a model that didn't have a lick of domestic programming. His skilled fingers had Gavin's wings fluttering at the ends. 

The sound of Nines soft coos made Gavin's feathers feel all fluffy. It had served as a great distraction. The heavenly feeling almost over powering his hellish fever. 

With Gavin soon fast asleep and both wings neatly preened Nines readjusted the nest better. Nines was quite proud of himself for his learned domestic feature , he was undoubtedly confident in his preening abilities now. 

\----

It had taken quite a few days for Gavin to recover, but once Nines gave Gavin the clear to return back to work it had been such a relief to get some fresh air. 

Dressed in one of his favorite outfits Gavin locked the door behind him. 

"And remember to wash all the clothes and blankets in your nest." 

"Fine just,...Don't tell anyone I was nesting ok?"

"Understood. Not a word." and Nines made the zipping motion on his lips.

"Thanks." Gavin mumbled looking off sheepishly.

Nines had a feeling Gavin was thanking him for more than just keeping a secret.

"No trouble at all."

A cool breeze whispered past and Gavin cupped his wings to catch it. Feeling the pull the wind had on him he closed his eyes, took a deep breath through his clear nose and he smiled letting out a sigh.

"God I hate being sick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that not much seems to happen in this chapter, especially for how you waited. truth was i got a huge burst of motivation to draw. I didn't want to waste it. I had actually written this all in one day. now that this chapter is up I can finally start working on chapter 9 of the other story.


	4. Just like me, they long to be close to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a picture of Richard if you wanted to see him.
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/9a69b079f19d2e59b934456d38681099/03763be1cc8af5ce-4b/s1280x1920/3c4c9015149060be1e04ca58ffb0db01182eca9a.jpg

After Gavin had been welcomed back to work by Fowler and happily out in the field again, a peculiar shift in behavior had occurred. He was not sick or injured or even in any danger yet, his android partner had continued to coddle him.

Eagerly and willingly ready to help, even going as far as to do things for him on his own merit. Fetching him coffee or water or grabbing him some food when Gavin had been too busy to do so himself. All the while Nines wings flittered in the presence of his human partner. 

This constant fluttering hardly distracted Nines anymore. At this point he thought nothing of it. He figured that perhaps this was a part of being deviant. Developing odd tics. And it only showed up from time to time. For his coddling, well, he wouldn't quite call it that. In his mind he was only caring for the Detective as a friend would, and they were friends. Right?

For Gavin, whether he knew it or not (he did not) Richard's new behavior was having an affect on him.

\---

Connor grinned minutely from his desk. He had been watching the two for quite sometime. Neither of them seemed to be aware of what was going on,but to an observant on looker it was as clear as day. With the way Nines hovered and cooed, the way his wings seemed restless when he was near the Detective.

It was a marvel to see a courtship for the first time, but Connor wondered and worried at the problems their aloofness might bring up. 

It was stretching on into the evening when Connor decided to let Nines in on his concerns. Nines wings were currently about to arch over his head when Connor called him over.

" Yes Connor?" Richard smiled warmly at him. 

Connor glanced over Nines shoulder to Gavin who went back to actually focusing on the work on his tablet instead of sneaking glances at Nines wings. Deciding that this was no place for such a discussion, Connor grabbed Nines arm and lead them someplace more private and better suited for the situation's delicate requirements.

"Nines, are you aware that you're courting Detective Reed?" He went straight for the point.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are." Connor crossed his arms before speaking again.

"Haven't you noticed every time you're around Reed your wings get restless?" 

Nines took a moment to consider his brother's words. Was it really only around Reed?

"Yes, your statement appears to be correct." 

"Its like a dance humans do when courting. Humans don't know why they still do this, only that its an instinct as old as time itself."

"Does it really work?" Nines asked curiously, he should study this more in his free time. 

" Reed has been affected by it." And Connor laughed.

"You're always preforming and he's always your audience."

"He's watching me do it?" And Nines felt a wide eyed dread.

"Does, does he know I'm-"

"I don't think he's noticed it yet. He hasn't noticed any of the courting consciously from what I can tell." Connor gazed at his brother seriously.

"But that begs the question, do you want to court Gavin?" Connor left Nines to answer that question privately.

"So what did Tweety want?" Gavin asked when Richard got back to his desk.

"Connor just wanted to know if I'd be coming over tonight." 

"Don't you go over every night?" Gavin sat on the edge of Nines desk. 

"Just about."

"He didn't need to call you over for that. Could've waited till after work." Gavin scoffed crossing his arms and hopping off. 

Nines eyes were locked on the screen of his terminal but his focus was elsewhere.

Did he want to court this man? He asked himself the question and every time, every part of himself said yes. He wanted to protect and care for this human. He wanted to run his fingers through those beautiful feathers everyday and make Gavin melt against him at the feeling. He wanted to cuddle up next to him in the warmth of a nest, wanted to be with Gavin always. 

Yes he'd definitely have to study this courting thing more closely. 

\---

Now that Nines was aware of what his body knew far before he did, Richard took the time to practice his wing movement. 

Nines had just finished showering, his skin and wings fairly dry at this point. Naked he stood in front of his mirror and looked at himself. Out stretched his arms this way and that, twisted his torso and extended his legs. He studied himself with a titled head and wondered if Gavin would like what he saw. Richard hadn't really looked at himself in all his time alive, granted that wasn't long and he found himself wondering what Gavin looked like under his clothes. How different would Gavin's body be from his? Richard felt the need to study his intended the same way an artist learned to draw. 

Gathering his thoughts back to the task at hand Richard took a deep breath and slowly extended his wings up before shuttering them back down. He practiced fluttering just the ends of his wings and widened his tail feathers. He felt rather silly doing this, and he feared that when he preformed these movements Gavin would only laugh at him, or get angry. 

Nines practiced a few more common courtship flutters before he found himself twirling and giggling around his room. He was having fun, and when an interest in human dance came to mind he refined his spinning into pirouettes. Doing a quick study he decided that yes, he quite liked ballet, paid and downloaded and entire lesson set,(a nice perk about being an android). Which he picked up on quite quickly. For each move and motion there was a proper place for every limb of his body. Yes, he quite enjoyed this.

The next day Nines showed up to work with a bounce in his step and a coffee already in hand.

"Good morning Reed." Nines chirped as he held out his gift. 

Gavin accepted without question or fuss and Nines watched him take his first sip. The beautiful brown feathers on his head fluffing some in delight of the flavor. A pleased moan and a thank you later they both took their seat.

Nines smile had not left his lips as he worked. He was perhaps far too pleased that he could get his human all fluffy feathered.

\---

Over the next few days Gavin had been thoroughly spoiled. Hardly having to pay or get up for anything. He wasn't sure why the big turkey was catering to him, but it seemed to make the android happy. And who was Gavin to tell him how to spend his time and money. 

At this point Gavin looked forward to showing up to work early, enjoyed the now elegant way Nines feathers moved. He was far past being annoyed by the constant motion and he honestly hadn't noticed when the movements became enchanting to him. 

Gavin found himself admiring those sleek wings. The way they shimmered like the morning sun sparkling in the freshly fallen snow. Dazzling gems, _stars_ hiding in each feather. How absolutely breathless he became as the colors laughed and glimmered when they fluttered in the evening sun. Like dew drops in a spider's web. Yet the tips, the edges of those wings of infinite color swallowed all light. Dipped in what must have been the blackest of inks, they cut through reality like a biting wind. Making the galaxy in the white of his feathers that much more beautiful. 

The sounds of Richard's cooing had become a constant in Gavin's life now. Melodic and gentle in nature, it brought a sense of security and comfort to him. So much so that he felt uneasy and somewhat anxious when they weren't heard. 

Such as now.

Gavin looked up from his desk and noticed his partner wasn't around. Checking the time he realized he worked into his break again.

Standing on taloned feet he stretched out his aching back. It was a nice day out today and Gavin felt a change of scenery would do him some good.

Outside the sun was shining, the grass soft and green and a classical melody filled the pleasantly cool air. Following it down into a small grove of trees, Gavin bore witness to a secret. Nines was dancing. _Nines_ was dancing! Was this what he did in his free time?

Gavin hid and watched the unknowing android in fear that he would stop if Gavin made his presence known. He admired his partner for some time when a high pitched beeping stopped both the music and the dancing to both Nines and Gavin's dismay. Picking up the jacket he didn't need, Nines headed back and was surprised to see Gavin was not at his desk. 

"Oh, Detective did you have a nice break?" He asked when Reed had come walking back inside. 

"What? Oh, yeah. I did."

"I'm glad to hear it."

\---

He hadn't mentioned it to anyone although, many times he wanted to. It had been days since that afternoon and Gavin often enjoyed recalling it. 

Sitting down at his table Gavin held Richard's most recent gift in his hands. Which, honestly still baffled the Detective. Not that he didn't like it, but it was just so odd and out of the blue. It smelled nice enough, and Gavin wondered if he even had anything to light it with. 

_Gavin had just finished eating his lunch when Richard gave it to him._

_"Uh....thanks?"_

_There was no way Richard couldn't see how hard Gavin was thinking, trying to figure out what had prompted the gift of a candle._

_"If you don't want it I could-"_

_"No! No. I want it. Thank you." That seemed to please the android._

Gavin found a box of matches and watched as the flame cast dancing shadows on his walls. Dancing almost like Nines had been he mused. 

It smelled of lilacs.*

\---

"Connor, I don't think he liked the candle." Richard huffed as Connor preened his wings.

"I had been informed by Tina that everyone liked candles. Maybe he didn't like the smell." and Connor added, "What did you give him?"

"Lilac." Richard blushed.

"oh." Was all Connor responded with.

"What if Gavin doesn't like me back? What if he never figures out I'm trying to court him?" Richard whispered sadly.

"Try being more bold. I'm sure you'll figure something out." 

Nines frowned and set his mind to finding a better gift. Which once he returned home, so happened to be a thermos. 

Price and money had never really been a problem for Richard, as he started to have an abundance of it stored away. It had been quite an expensive thermos, one that Richard had Reed's name engraved into. But the real value to Richard's gift was the note he planned to leave with it. 

Pulling out a feather from his wing, Richard cut the end of it, adjusting the tip to a finer point. A feather quill dipped in gold ink he wrote his note on a thick black piece of paper. As he did he wished he had learned calligraphy like Connor had. In Cyberlife font the note didn't seem quite as nice as he'd hoped. Still, he let the ink dry before folding the paper in half and placing it on his nightstand. Nervous but over all excited for the dawn of the next day to come, Nines settled into stasis for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lilac colored Lilacs (because lilacs come in violet, blue, magenta, white and yes, lilac) symbolize first love. Which I find incredibly sweet. With all Lilacs dead at this point in the story Nines went with a Lilac Candle. 
> 
> I'm not too sure how i feel about this chapter. not too thrilled i guess.


	5. Mourning Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its idiot Hours guys.

When Gavin came into work that day he marveled at the object on his desk, along side it a black card. Even without looking at it Gavin had known who the gift was from. And who else would be? No one in the precinct liked him aside from Nines.

He held it fervently, gently, even though by the looks of it it was quite sturdy. It was nice, probably a bit too nice for someone like him. Knowing himself he'd probably scratch it up or dent it.

Why exactly was he receiving this? Just like with the candle, Gavin had been left completely baffled. He was not the typed of guy who would receive gifts of admiration. Still, he felt himself getting all fluffy feathered despite himself. 

Unable to stop the blush slowly heating his cheeks Gavin grabbed at the card hoping it would shed some light on the perplexing situation. Gold letters shined boldly against the dark Bristol board, but the words they composed did nothing to clue Gavin in on what the android's intentions were. Pocketing the small note into his jacket, Gavin safely put away his new thermos into his bag. 

He had such an odd and strange partner. Quite the enigma but, sweet. Speaking of, where was he?

"Yo Chris, have you seen the tin can around?" He called over to his swallow winged coworker. 

"I saw him leave with the Lieutenant and Connor earlier." 

"Do you know what for?" Before Chris could answer, Gavin caught the lot of them walk back in.

"Good morning Detective." Nines smiled his greeting just as he did every morning.

Gavin ignored the unreasonable color that rose to his cheeks as Nines walked around him to his desk.

"Uh yeah, mornin. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something." He looked anywhere and everywhere aside from his partner as he subconsciously scratched the scar on his nose. 

"Yes, Gavin?" Unlike Reed, his stare was fixated on the fidgety human. 

"I don't get what or really, why I-"

"Detective!" Nines shot up from his desk, "Our assistance is required."

Gavin had a hard time keeping up with his amber temple partner's strides. 

"Come on then, spit it out!"

"Vests are needed." came Nines short response.

"Oh shit."

"Indeed." 

\----

He had meant to say thank you, really he had. But with the day's early chaotic and stressful start, it had simply slipped his mind. His thoughts buzzed and had flown a million miles away from the morning's events. 

Unlike Richard who's thoughts had fixated on the incomplete question from the start of their shift, and throughout the day, Richard held his own questions. 

Why was Gavin not using his thermos? Why had he not mentioned the note at all? It appeared to Richard that Reed was ignoring the subject, after all he had plenty of time to discuss it. Or perhaps, he didn't want to talk about it. That notion dejected Richard, but Gavin was not gone yet. Maybe he planned to converse before he left for home. Yes, that must be it. So, Nines watched and waited intently for Gavin. Only, as he packed up his words never came.

"Night Richard." Gavin sighed quietly and tired as he walked past him.

Those steel blue eyes followed him out the precinct with worried disappointment.

The next day came and went and with it, Nines foolish hope that his feelings would be returned.

\----

Gavin had noticed. He had noticed immediately that something was wrong with his android partner and friend. Had spotted the frown and the constant yellow LED.

Nines had stopped coddling Gavin, in fact if it wasn't work related he had stopped speaking to him completely. Gavin had tried. Had tried making light conversation first in the bright rays of the sun, then even into the quiet hours of the night. Not one friendly word.

Richard's wings once clean and immaculate no longer fluttered around Reed and they dragged far behind him as he walked. 

This had been going on for about a week now, with Gavin no closer to understanding why. That, and he kept seeing Connor glaring at him. What was his problem?

At first, Gavin didn't mind much. After all everyone had their low points, but after awhile with Nines mood still not improving, Gavin was becoming more and more concerned. Nines was undoubtedly upset about something, that much was clear. 

It had been raining for the past three days and only now had it decided to let up some. The streets were covered with moist filth and with the way Nines had been dragging his wings, they didn't look much better. In fact they looked worse than ever. By the looks of it Richard hadn't preened in weeks. 

Gavin's wings fluttered anxiously as he sat beside him on the sidewalk's edge. Maybe it was something he did. However, he hadn't thought of anything he had done that would upset him this way. Their relationship had far grown past biting words and prejudice. Gavin took a sharp breath in and held it there. They were friends right? And friends did this with each other, something about social bonding. Nines had done him this favor before, had done much more than that for him. Nines had stayed and nursed him in his illness. Had brushed his elegant figures through Gavin's messy feathers. 

If anything Gavin owed him this, that and maybe it would make up for whatever he did to upset the android in the first place. 

Hesitantly Gavin reached out for him. Upon contact with the filthy feathers, Nines quickly tucked them away. Gavin drew back his hand immediately feeling rejected and embarrassed.

"Alright I tried. Go on and mope see if I care!" Gavin snapped and flew off with a gust of wind and raindrops. 

Nines covered himself with his wings. Hid himself and his broken heart away from the world outside his cave of feathers. 

\---

The next few weeks had been no less than a wreck. Stress levels were at a high due to its source. After that evening in the damp streets the two had started bickering. Had started arguing and snapping bitterly at each other. If one got too close to the other they'd spread out their wings defensively and screech out a horrid sound. Papers had been strewn about the floor as they'd flap their wings, just one step closer to a physical altercation. The D.P.D was a grim place to be. 

"Richard! Reed! Get your tail feathers in my office now!" Fowler's voice bellowed.

In the Captain's office they sat as far away from each other as the desk's length would allow. Fowler sighed with his hand at his brow. 

"What happened? I thought you two liked each other, or at least tolerated each other. Now you won't stop fighting, why?" He glanced up at them.

"I don't know, moody over here wouldn't tell me." Gavin grumbled crossing his arms.

"You never asked Detective." Nines practically growled out.

"Bullshit! I tried comforting you and you pushed me away, shut me out! Hell, you wouldn't even look at me let alone talk to me! Is that anyway to treat a _friend_?!" Gavin fumed standing from his seat. 

At the word Nines shot up and loomed over Gavin, his LED a dark red. 

"Captain, I shall like to request a different partner." Gavin felt something break inside him at Nines' words.

"We are no longer compatible to work together as we seem to get very little work done when around each other. In fact out proficiency is down 72%. Hostile behavior is also causing damages to morale. These problems can be solved by assigning us to different partners. It would be unwise as Captain not to take the most logical and reasonable course of action." Nines stated not looking away from Reed, his gaze now cold. 

"Reed, how do you feel about this?" Fowler asked a little overwhelmed. 

"Yeah sure whatever. The Phck do I care." Gavin turned and held himself.

"It'll take sometime but I'll make it happen. You're dismissed." 

Gavin felt something horribly cold and heavy in his chest. This wasn't the first partner he had lost, .....or friend. He felt incredibly alone and somehow incomplete. He hadn't meant it. In his hurt and confusion, hate and anger covered up for his vulnerability. And now he was alone. He hadn't remembered it feeling this bad. Maybe Nines was right. Maybe he should have tried harder for his friend. Not that it mattered now, Nines hated him. 

\---

"Nines, whats wrong?" Connor asked as they sat in his room.

"I messed up bad Connor." Richard looked down shamefully.

"What do you mean?"

"I was angry and said some things I wish I hadn't."

"How bad?" Connor crossed his arms as his pitch dropped. 

" Reed and I are soon to no longer be partners."

"Oh." 

"Connor, what have I done!? I was so hurt that I cut Gavin off as a friend, as a partner! I cut him out of my life. I don't want that!" He gripped his hair as he paced. 

"I stopped talking to him, I didn't even give him a chance. He probably liked our relationship as it was, and I threw a fit and gave him the cold shoulder! God, he must have felt so isolated. I did this. I completely ruined our relationship because of my greed and selfishness."

"A hope for love is not selfish brother."Connor grabbed Nines upper arm. 

"You are allowed to feel disappointed and heart broken, but to hate Reed for it is not justified. He did nothing wrong by not loving you." Connor said firmly. 

Nines sighed out loudly, " I was just so hurt I felt the need to protect myself. I made a mistake, one I'm not sure he'll ever forgive me for." 

"Life is new to us and even for humans it is filled with mistakes. You'll never know forgiveness if you don't apologize." Connor gave a small smile. 

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up. I see I have a lot of work to do." Connor chuckled as he guided Nines to the bath. 

\---

The night was late and far too hot for Gavin's liking. The thick air was moist, making his feathers feel heavy.

Heavy. Yes, his heart was heavy. 

Gavin glared at all the people crowding the room. His throat burned as he downed his drink. It was too loud and too bright than a bar should be. Men and women all made up with painted faces and painted wings. Fake smiles on fake people. And tonight he would be fake too. 

A few drinks in after turning down a young woman's advances, a man who had been eyeing Gavin decided to try his luck as well.

The tall man with wings like a house finch showed up at Gavin's side. When Gavin had not turned him away the man flirted, and in their drunkenness they kissed. Gavin felt hollow and sad, so he kissed with desperation as if he'd hoped to find what he lacked in this stranger's mouth. Pulling the man outside they flew back to Gavin's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadnt been feeling well mentally. And i hadn't liked how this chapter was turning out. I fixed up a few things and i like it better. I had received some much needed support on my writing from my dear followers and friends on tumblr. So thank you for that. Im just sorry it took so long.


	6. My Love has Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A picture of Connor: https://phckingusername.tumblr.com/post/190751848872/here-he-is-my-boi-it-was-inspired-by-the-scene
> 
> And a picture of Nines: https://phckingusername.tumblr.com/post/614051405624426496/he-is-done-i-felt-i-could-do-better-than-i-did

Fumbling with the door the man locked in Gavin's arms gave a low growl. A frequency that ran completely on the wrong wavelength, but he needed this. Needed a little fun or so he told himself. Needed to forget. Desperately longed to rid himself of the hollowness he felt in his heart.

Their kisses sloppy and filled with lust. Tears fell from Gavin's eyes as they undressed each other with haste.

Gavin didn't dare open his eyes, didn't want to. In his self imposed blindness the venom that was surely killing him became nectar to his lips. The horrid rotting became a fire in his chest, and the plague that infected his body with each fevered touch became utter euphoria that flowed and filled his blood with light. 

Slender quite wings blinding and bright. Luminous and glowing and angel's white. Skin made of marble and eyes of moonlight. Celestial body warm and radiant, raging and brilliant as the sun. Yet somehow as fragile and delicate as a taper in a storm. It was in his mind's eye his dearest friend who craved and devoured him so. His friend who Gavin depended on as if he were the air he breathed . And he found as he opened his eyes that he was suffocating.

Gavin was not Nines' light. Was not the emerald garden for which to walk by. Was not the ruby fruit of such ultimate temptation that Nines be banished. To be cast out the heavens, the stars. To be sent crashing down to earth and arise as molten lava like a phoenix in the eternal blaze. No, for Nines hated and despised him, and suddenly Gavin saw the changeling's true skin and was repulsed by what he had brought into his home.

With a sharp shriek Gavin tried to halt the man's motions.

"Stop. I don't wanna do this anymore." And Gavin winced when the man's grip tightened. 

Slurred insults left the man's lips as he pushed Gavin hard against the bed. An electric kind of fear shocked and bolted inside his body when he found he couldn't quite move under the man's weight. Halting his struggles the man loosened his hold as he reached for his pants. It was in the absence of weight that Gavin made to escape. 

Punching, clawing, kicking at the man laying over him. Out stretched wings far too large for such a small room. Despite Gavin's smaller size from the man, he had the upper hand. Even drunk Gavin was far more skilled in combat than the average joe. With a solid side hook, Gavin had rendered the man unconscious. However, being drunk, scared, and full of adrenaline he flew out the previously broken window. 

In the cool night Gavin sored into forgetfulness. Waking half naked and cold in the damp grass of a local park Gavin swallowed with a dry and sore throat. Body bruised and cut, his wings feeling rather tender, Gavin walked back home with a dense heart in the crisp morning's light. Upon return he noted the front door wide open, the inside of his house vandalized with a few nasty words written on his walls. The man long gone.

Gavin dragged his hands down his face with a heavy sigh, just barely holding back the sobs that wanted to escape him as he readied for work.

\---

Nines had been...anxious for Gavin to show up for work. He had stayed up practically all night running over what he would say to him. Simulating a mass of different outcomes and what he'd do for each. He'd only entered stasis for a total of one hour and thirteen minutes by the time he was done. 

Nines sat politely as he waited for Gavin to take his seat. He looked....rough, but then Gavin always look that way. And Nines had to remind himself that Reed's apathy toward him was due to his own actions. 

Richard would wait for "their" lunch break to give his apology. It was long enough to give Gavin time to breathe first thing in the morning but soon enough to keep Richard from buzzing out of his skin. However, as the hours, minutes, seconds ticked by anxiety and fear threatened to take hold of Nines. Self doubt yelling and screaming at him from behind an amber temple.

So by the time lunch came around it had taken quite a few glances toward Connor, (who continued to give his brother encouraging smiles and nods), to follow Gavin out the precinct.

"Alright tin can what do you want to squawk at me now?" Gavin said once they were both outside, not turning to look at the android.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't think I didn't notice they way you've been fidgeting all morning. Distracting as hell, couldn't get any work done." He grumbled finally facing Nines.

"My apologies."

"So what do you want?" He snapped.

"To apologize."

"Well you just did so fuck off and let me get on with my lunch." Gavin said crossing his arms.

"I must clarify. I am... sorry." And despite not actually clarifying at all, the way Nines had looked at Gavin told him just what he was sorry for and Gavin hated it.

"You don't get to be sorry! Not now! Not after all this shit!" Gavin yelled pointing a finger at Nines.

"Gavin please let me explain. I can't lose you." Nines pleaded.

"No! Not after you treated me like fucking dirt!" And boy did that strike a nerve for Nines.

"How dare you! If anything you deserved it with the way you treated me and my brother!" Nines yelled back defensively, and Gavin's breath caught in his throat at that.

_'You deserved it'_

It was no new news to Gavin. He had told himself this many times before. That all the bad things happened because he deserved it, and like Nines all the good things that showed up in his life he pushed away. Because he wasn't worth it. But it was different actually hearing someone else say it. If it were a stranger he'd brush it off. What did they know about him? But Nines, Nines was someone Gavin trusted. Someone he loved. Someone that Gavin had shown a softer side to. Which was as significant as a cat exposing his vulnerable underbelly, expecting gentle pets only to receive sharp claws.

"I deserved it." Gavin said flatly.

There had always been a small part of him that hoped he was wrong. Did it have to be today? Did it have to be now for Gavin's way of thinking to be proven right? Of course it did.

Drowning behind misty eyes Gavin turned from Nines. He wanted to confide in him and receive comfort. Tender words that everything will be ok. He wanted lies. But he was ashamed of what had happened and even more ashamed of his feelings for Nines. Ashamed that instead of telling him he chose to lash out. Nines had come to apologize and Gavin went and screwed it up. He just couldn't learn could he?

Nines anger had died just as quickly as it rose. What was he doing? He had come to make things better not make them worse, and by the looks of it he had indeed made it worse.

In truth what he said wasn't really true. Gavin's foul attitude had died off after a few weeks and his relationship with Connor was actually ok after the revolution. And even before Gavin had simply been doing his job. Connor _had_ been up to something shady. Granted he hadn't behaved the nicest, but then again I wasn't only aimed at androids. Gavin hated everybody. However, it seemed in their golden days as partners Gavin's attitude had been rather warm and tame. 

Nines had hurt him again.

_'I can't seem to do right by him.'_

Nines heard a deep and shaky breath from Gavin before he did his best to speak evenly.

"I'm going back inside and I'm moving my things. It shouldn't be long before you'll need that desk free." Gavin duck his head as he pushed past Nines.

There was no way in Hell Nines was going to see him cry.

By the time he returned inside as Gavin had said, the desk across from Nines had been cleared. Nines refused to let his wings drag again simply because Connor had spent so much time cleaning them, but he had allowed his shoulders to drop and a deep frown to place itself there on his lips. Maybe there was no fixing this.

\---

The week went by in dreadful silence and somehow the precinct was a far darker place to be. They had all seen it. Their rocky beginning and all the painful courting, and they had all seen it crash and burn. Seen the flames first hand. They had thought they lived through the worst of it. But this coldness seemed far deleterious for everyone.

So finally when Gavin got home for the weekend he felt he could breath. He hadn't much time to properly fix and clean his home in the busy days before and the weekend seemed to be the only free time he'd have. When really all Gavin wanted to do was sleep his miserable life away, with a very long and loud sigh he set to work.

The window had been the most troublesome and finding all the glass shards had proved quite the painful experience. 

It was edging toward the end of Sunday now. The house all picked up and the window replaced all Gavin had left were those words on his walls. Removing them required a lot of elbow grease and even then the stains weren't completely gone. If he couldn't get them off Gavin feared he'd have to paint over them, and already he had spent the money on fixing his window. 

There was a sharp knock on his door by the time golden hour came around. It sounded polite enough and perhaps it was time for a short break anyway.

Drying his hands on the sides of his sweatpants he opened his door and saw no one. A rush of air brushed his skin and the light of the setting sun blinded his moss filled eyes. This could not be real, and it seemed as the birds chirped their chorus an Angel surrounded by an aura of amber and gold flew over him. 

Like a leaf in autumn the Angel danced. A gala for one he twirled and dived. Rose gloriously with wings stretched out wide and fell so dangerously close to the ground. 

The dance had changed from its graceful tone to something sharper and Gavin realized that he too knew the motions. It was a dance that everyone was simply born knowing. Ancient and quite possibly welded into the genes. Known however, a rare form of courting in this day of age, and for good reason. 

Finally aware of his own body Gavin rose to join him, and something in Nines face laxed in relief. Circling around each other they propelled themselves higher and higher. Above all the streets and cars, apartments and skyward gazing civilians, Gavin stopped flying. Plummeting back down to earth Richard caught hold of Gavin's talons with his own. And together they spiraled. 

"What did I do wrong Nines? Why did you go away?" He asked past the whistling air.

"I left because I loved you. When I thought you refused my courting that loved turned into pain. I made a mistake, and I was selfish. I did not think of how my actions would hurt you. I never had the courage to tell you I loved you."

Gavin's tears flew upward as the golden light shined and illuminated his moss green eyes, and as they fell Nines thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"I love you too."

Back on the ground the growing crowd started to become concerned. They were getting rather low and still had yet to part. If they died when hitting the ground they would have plenty who documented it. But they continued to spiral down, faster and faster and some couldn't find it in themselves to go on watching. It was only when those brave enough to continue watching gave a loud cheer that the others opened their eyes.

The blushing crowd clapped and hugged joyously as the two love birds fluttered and sparrow dived around each other before making it back down to earth. 

Inside the house they undressed each other. Their coos interrupted by kisses and their kisses interrupted by coos. Their wings fluttered wildly. Naked bodies hidden in a cave of feathers. Chests flushed together, Nines held him there as Gavin clawed at his back. Such pleasured thrusting, the moans and sweet nothings continued in their blissful moment.

Settled in the nest they made they cuddled for the night all fluffy feathered.

The Captain had been so kind as to grant the two a week of nesting. Honestly the Captain was just glad the fighting was over and it seemed everyone needed a break from the worlds dumbest love detectives. No one seemed to be complaining even with the higher work load.

\---

In the dark of the room they preened each others ruffled feathers which had led to more lovemaking, and despite Gavin's reluctance to have Nines leave the nest , Richard insisted that humans must eat.

With a low growl Gavin held onto Richard's arm as he stood to leave for the kitchen, warm body reaching out for the lost contact.

Snuggling comfortably into the pile of blankets and feathers Gavin held onto one of Richard's own. Running his finger down its soft barbs Gavin wondered how Cyberlife could make artificial feathers so soft yet so strong. He'd seen Richard's wings block bullets before.

When Nines made his silent return Gavin took a moment to appreciate his mate's still naked body. They had spent all of their week so far this way. Gavin had already grown so accustom to the warmth in Richard's eyes that he was shocked to see them downcast and somber.

"I can still see the words Gavin. The words he left." And he sat down handing him the plate of food.

"What happened?"

Clearing his throat Gavin poked at his food.

"I went for a drink. I took him home. I wanted to forget. I realized I was being dumb and the bastard didn't much like the word no. Broke my window and woke up half naked in a park. It was my fault really. Leaving an angry drunkard alone in my home." The frown on Richard's face was prominent.

"I had told you, you deserved it." And some how the frown deepened. 

"Yeah, it wasn't my best morning." Gavin gave a weak chuckle. 

"I have his finger prints you know." 

"Let's save the arresting for later hmm." Gavin smiled at the thought as he finally dug into his now cooling food. 

"How long?" Gavin asked after a few silent moments.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, how long were you trying to court me?" Gavin asked with a blush.

"I suppose it started in spring. Granted I wasn't aware of it at the time."

"That long?" And Richard nodded.

"Connor eventually pointed it out to me."

"Oh god he knew!?" Gavin groaned in embarrassment.

"Looking back, I'm sure everyone did. What with all the coddling."

"And after Connor told you?" And this time it was Nines turn to hide his blush.

"I practiced in the mirror. Actually, that was the time I started dancing."

"So the gifts, they were-"

"Yes."

"That pretty note makes a lot more sense now. I'm usually not that dense."

"I'll count myself unfortunate for the unlucky exception."

"I've never been courted before." Gavin quipped in his defense.

"Then this experience was a first for both of us." And Gavin hummed in amused agreement.

"Did you like it? The dance."

"Holy fuck Nines what do you think?!" And Richard gave an irritated click of his tongue.

"Yeah, I did. It was breathtaking."

"You're breathtaking." Richard smiled nipping at Gavin's ear.

"And you're cheesy as fuck." Gavin laughed pushing at Nines shoulder.

\---

Coming back to work rested and sore, officer after officer gave their congratulations to the newly coupled pair. 

"Why do they all know?!" Gavin piped angrily.

"Did you tell them?" Gavin sneered pointing a finger at Connor.

"No not a word! I promise." Connor held up his hands defensively.

"Whose the little birdy then?"

"Well....." And Connor looked off to the side.

"They saw it." Hank grinned.

"Saw it?"

"Everyone has. It's everywhere." Connor spoke up again excited.

"Wait,wait, what?" Gavin waved his hands in his confusion.

"The videos! I've watch all of them. You even made the news." Connor's wings fluttered with energy.

"The news." And Gavin paled.

"That ones my favorite. Got nearly the whole thing." Hank chimed.

"Wha- who-"

"You must have really nosey neighbors." Hank almost laughed out his words.

"Can they do that? Absolutely no respect for privacy." Gavin crossed his arms and grumbled.

"What do you expect when you preform a fucking _Death Spiral_!? Last one I saw didn't end so well. Hence the 'death' part of the name. You've been home for a week how did you not know?"

"I was busy doing other things." Gavin coughed into his fist.

"I don't need to hear it."

"And what about you? You've been awfully quiet." Gavin looked up at his partner.

"I was aware of the videos." 

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I was a little preoccupied with other matters at the time." And Richard gave a pleased smirk.

"Oh god I'm gonna be sick." Hank covered his ears and Connor laughed. 

Standing from his seat Connor gave the two a tight hug.

"Fowler want's to see you two." Hank informed uncovering his ears.

Knocking on the clear glass, Fowler waved them in.

"Don't bother taking a seat this will be quick." Fowler sighed rounding his way to the front of his desk. 

"I take it you two want to remain partners?" He asked with a small smile on his lips and arms akimbo.

"Naturally Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter kicked my ass. I had such a hard time writing this one and I don't really know why. And I do apologize for the long ass wait. its not like I wasn't trying, because I was. But I DID IT!!!!!!! I DID IT!!!! its a big deal to me. anyway I hope you liked it more than I did.
> 
> Oh and here's the dumb gif that start this whole story. https://phckingusername.tumblr.com/post/186812868802/ah-yes-the-death-spiral-a-mating-ritual-gavin

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of my stories are always a bit rough. I'm sure it will get better after this. I hope. not too thrilled with how it turned out. if you'd like to see what Gavin looks like as a wing person I have a picture of it on tumblr. 
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/d6b9a085006ab821c514567bfcafee71/78f1576ada5b47d1-1b/s640x960/75da47374edd51dfaad35c2d81a97e4ab7b88951.jpg
> 
> if you'd like.


End file.
